1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum brake booster wherein a pair of diaphragms are pressure responsive to generate separate application forces during braking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,626 issued to Myers and assigned to the assignee of the present invention a tandem brake booster includes a pair of diaphragms which are pressure responsive to move in opposite directions. One of the diaphragms is directly coupled to a valve assembly to impart a first output force thereto, while the second diaphragm is connected with a lever arrangement to impart a second output force to the valve assembly in the same direction as the first output force even though the second diaphragm moves in an opposite direction to the one diaphragm. The valve assembly operatively connects with an output rod to control operation of a master cylinder or the like in a brake system. In certain situations the lever arrangement may not package as compactly as desired within the housing between the pair of diaphragms. Consequently, it is desirable to provide an alternative force transmitting connection between the second diaphragm and the valve assembly.